lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Pool Party
Pool Party is the fourth episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Lizzie is devastated when her mom forbids her from attending heartthrob Danny Kessler's pool party. Miranda is forced to choose between her friendship with Lizzie and her desire to attend the party and join the "cool" crowd. Synopsis School Romeo Danny Kessler invites Lizzie and Miranda to his pool party, where all the cool kids will be. Lizzie shares the good news with her mom, who at first is excited for Lizzie, but when she discovers that the party is scheduled for the same day as Nanna's birthday party, Jo squelches the idea, insisting that Lizzie attend the family outing. Matt shouts at Jo because Lizzie is feeding the gerbil from his class project. The next day at school, Miranda assures Lizzie that she won't go to the party, either, but her resolve crumbles when Kate asks if Miranda's mom will paint temp tattoos on "the gang" for the party. Miranda leaves with Kate, and Lizzie feels betrayed by Miranda's hypocrisy. Back at home, while fighting with Matt, Lizzie catches Jo lying in order to get out of something she doesn't want to do, and she calls Jo out on her hypocrisy. Having lost the moral high ground, Jo asks Sam to talk with Lizzie and smooth things over. Sam really connects with Lizzie, and Jo feels left out. Later, Lizzie confides her hurt over Miranda to Gordo. Gordo assures her that he knows how she feels, because his best friend wanted to go to the party without him. It turns out that Gordo is talking about Lizzie, and Lizzie realizes that maybe Jo wasn't the only one who was being a hypocrite. The day of the party, Jo announces that Nanna has gone on a trip to Las Vegas, and Lizzie is free to attend the pool party, but Lizzie decides she'd rather spend the day with Gordo. At the end of the day, Miranda stops by and announces that Kate had an allergic reaction to the tattoo ink. She apologizes for neglecting Lizzie, and asks if they can still be friends. All ends well. Trivia *When this episode was originally broadcast, many TV listings identified the episode name as "Pilot," and it does appear that this was supposed to be the first show of the series, as all the characters are identified by name and description in the first few minutes. *This is the only episode of Lizzie... on which the show creator Terri Minsky is also listed as executive producer. *Matt acts bratty when he shouts at Mom because of Lizzie *The episode was filmed from March 20 to March 24, 2000. *We learn that Kate, Lizzie, and Miranda used to be friends, but when Kate went through puberty, she became popular and outgrew them. *This episode is mentioned in My Fair Larry, when Lizzie reminds Gordo how devastated he was when Danny didn't invite him to the huge pool party. *Terri Minsky was nominated for the 2002 WGA Award (TV) for "Children's Script" for this episode. *In this episode, Gordo's voice is higher. It wasn't developed like in all the other episodes. It's likely this one was shot a few months before the others, so his voice deepened during those months. *Animated Lizzie is based on Greek Chorus, whereby she informs the audience as to what is going on in the show. *Stan Rogow based the editing style used in Lizzie McGuire on the German film, "Run Lola Run." *The stock footage of the exterior of Lizzie's school has also been used in "7th Heaven" and "Even Stevens." *This is the last episode featuring Danny Kessler (Byron Fox) and one of only three he appeared in. Actually, it was filmed before the other two, Rumors and When Moms Attack, but it wasn't shown until they had already aired. After this, Ethan Craft moved into the role of the girls' heartthrob. *This episode is one of only two episodes that doesn't contain a "blooper reel" of outtakes at the end of the show, the other being Between a Rock and a Bra Place. *Lizzie says she's known Gordo since she was one day old, implying that he is older than her. *There’s also an episode of Blue’s Clues with the same title. Pop Culture Sam: Look! Are you kissing? Lizzie: Back off, Major Dad! *Major Dad was a CBS sitcom that ran from 1989-1993. It starred Gerald McRaney as a Marine who serves as an over-protective step-father to three girls. ---- Lizzie: Listen, Judge Judy! If I thought you were going to take their side, I wouldn't have even started this conversation. *Judge Judy is a syndicated TV series that started in 1996. It is a reality show that features Judge Judy Sheindlin arbitrating real disputes in a mock courtroom. Goofs *After Danny Kessler invites Lizzie and Miranda to his pool party, Miranda looks directly at the camera. *When Kate walks toward Miranda in the school hallway, the shoulder strap on her bag is across her chest; in the next shot it is beside her chest and in the following shots it's once again across her chest. *Lizzie is shown in a camera shot from the inside of her locker, where she takes off a bracelet and hangs it up. In the next shot from a camera angle outside the locker, the pictures and other contents of the locker are different. Then when the camera goes back to the inside shot, the bracelet is no longer hanging there. *In this episode, the girls' gym uniforms are grey, but in other episodes, they are blue. Quotes Gallery S01E0101.jpg S01E0102.jpg S01E0103.jpg S01E0104.jpg S01E0105.jpg S01E0106.jpg S01E0107.jpg S01E0108.jpg S01E0109.jpg S01E0110.jpg S1E4 Danny Kessler.jpg External links *Pool Party on Internet Movie Database *Pool Party on TV.com Category:Season 1